Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected as short occurs between glass and an electrode due to the pressure by an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel.
The position of the touch point on the touch panel can be detected through various schemes. In particular, recently, a position detection scheme for more precise position detection has been required.